Black Rock Café
by Krystal-Enderheart
Summary: Zoey needs to escape the world and the rain, so she retreats to her favourite coffee shop, the Black Rock Café. She expects her best friend Lomadia to greet her but she gets a surprise. The two instantly connect, and who knows what might follow? So I took the name from the Hard Rock Café even though it doesn't suit it I don't care. Zoethian Teencast CoffeeShopAU Yogscast Enjoy (::)


Chapter One

 **A/N: So when was the last time I wrote Zoethian? Too long ago... My OTP! I decided to try my hand at a Coffee Shop AU. It's usually Zoey as the cashier/barista so this time I changed it to be Rythian, with Zoey as the customer. Depending on how well this is received I might add more chapters, or leave it at this? Not sure. Enjoy, drop a comment below and I'll see you soon. Don't forget your cookie! (::)**

Zoey kept her head down as she clung the books to her chest. It was raining, she was still being bullied and she had to return these books to the Library before the day was done. Her satchel bounced against her leg, the button badges speckled with rain drops.

She pushed open the door to the ornate building and lifted her head with a smile. Her ponytail left a trail of drips as she walked, and it made the hood of her jacket damp but she didn't mind. She walked over to the desk and placed the stack of books on it.

"Hi, I came to return these?" She said, standing on her tips toes to look over the high edge.

"Of course. Do you have your library card, Zoey?" The kind old lady behind the desk asked. Her name was Mrs. Flannian, and her wispy white hair was tied back in a neat bun. A pair of spectacles sat on the end of her nose, and she always had a warm smile on her face. Mrs. Flannian took the books.

"Uh, yeah..." Zoey fished around in her pocket. "Here!" She said, handing it to her with a smile.

Mrs. Flannian scanned the card and gave it back. "There. I'll put these back for you, dear."

Zoey smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go to the coffee shop on the corner. Would you like to come?" Zoey offered.

"Oh no, dear. I have my cup of tea with me here, and there would be no one to take my place." She answered.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Mrs. Flannian!" Zoey waved as she jogged back out the doors and pulled her hood up. She buried her hands deep in her junk-filled pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. She made her way down the path, splashing puddles and relieved none of her bullies had followed her from the library. She could deal with them, they just made things a little awkward.

She pushed open the door of her favourite coffee shop, The Black Rock Café, and it was music to her ears to hear the familiar ring of the tiny brass bell above the door. She pushed her hood down and dug her purse out as she approached the counter. She was stopped in her tracks as she noticed it wasn't her friend Lomadia at the cash register. This was always her shift. Zoey wondered what had happened.

Instead of her usual blonde friend, there was a tall brunette boy. She recognised him from school. He was top of his classes, and in the year above her. He had long hair, with a blonde streak to the left. His eyes were purple, coloured contacts she guessed, and he had a black banana hanging loose around his neck. A slight stubble was starting to show on his chin, and he was slumped over. She nervously approached him. Curse her social awkwardness.

"Large Caffé Latte please," She said. He punched the numbers into the cash register.

"£1.85 please." He said sounding rather bored, and Zoey piled the coins into his hand. She noticed his accent, thick and smooth. He sounded like he was from somewhere in the North. She watched him counted the coins out and the order popped up. No one else was in the queue, in fact only a few people were in the shop, so he made small talk.

"You're Zoey, right? You're in the year below me. I've seen you around." He asked, scooting over to the open counter so the register wasn't in the way. She nodded.

"I don't your name, though." She said, and silently cursed herself for being so awkward.

"Rythian. Nice to be properly introduced, Zoey." He introduced himself.

"Yeah! So, uh, I thought Lomadia took this shift." Zoey attempted conversation.

"Lom's away visiting family in the North. She won't be back til' next Tuesday, so I'm covering for her." He explained.

"Oh. Okay. I like your contacts, by the way." She complemented.

"They're not contacts. I was born with a pigment disfiguration which turned my eyes purple. And it means I'm red-green colourblind." He said with a shrug.

Zoey was stunned. "That's simultaneously super awesome and super sucky."

Rythian shrugged. "Colourblindness is a small price to pay for awesome eyes like these," He said with a smirk.

Zoey only now noticed his piercings. He had one in his lip and one through his eyebrow. He also had a tattoo sleeve on his right arm containing magical symbols, skulls and a sword. There was a banner saying 'All hail The Enderborn' in bleeding witing. It wasn't her style, but he could really pull it off. "I like your tattoos!" She complimented. He twisted his arm to show her better.

"Really? Most people say it looks cheap and nasty, or claim I'm a satanist or some bullshit like that. I just have an interest in magic," He explained.

"Who's The Enderborn?" She inquired about the writing.

"A old legend. One of my favourites. An outcast grew powerful, and almost killed all those who ever did him wrong, until a mystery girl dropped out of the sky and brought him back to earth. She was happy-go-lucky and loved nature, whilst the outcast was mysterious and obsessive and lived in the dark. Like night and day." He explained. "Like a twisted fairy tale."

Zoey smiled. "The girl sounds nice!" She remarked. Rythian was certainly interesting. She went to pick up her coffee and waved as she sipped it and went to sit in her usual reserved spot in the corner, by the window.

Zoey sat down and pulled her satchel off to sit it on the seat beside her. She leant her head against the tall window and sipped her coffee and she watched the rain fall and listened to its monotonous melody. She sighed and closed her eyes. She hated rain. To her surprise, someone came and sat opposite her.

"'Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain.'" Rythian quoted, and she opened her eyes when she recognised his voice.

"I thought it was your shift?" She questioned.

"I got Xephos to cover for me. He's in your year." Rythian said, folding his hands on the table.

"Yeah, I know him. He's a nice guy. But why did you skip work to come talk to me?" She questioned.

"I don't know, you're the first to have an actual conversation with me since my friend Ravs. Guess I thought you were something special." He said with a shrug.

Zoey sat up straight and sipped her coffee again. "Well I'm a little socially awkward so I don't know how well I'll be able to hold conversation..." She looked at her satchel, which sat beside her, and the button badges on it.

Rythian followed her gaze, and flicked his eyes over the button badges. He recognised some of them. "You like Doctor Who?" He asked, amazed.

She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I love that show!" He said with a laugh.

Zoey smiled. "Who's your favourite Doctor?"

"Oo, that's tough. Though I'd probably have to go with David Tennant. I just really liked how much character development he brought to the show, and he's an amazing actor." Rythian chose carefully. "What about you?"

"I like Tom Baker! I know I'm too young to have watched it when it was aired, but you can get all the episodes online for free, and he's really good!" She enthused, beaming a smile. "Have you got any merch?"

"Tons! I have three sonic screwdrivers, Tom Baker's iconic scarf, A pair of 3D glasses signed by David Tennant, a Fez signed by Matt Smith, the same design of bow tie Matt Smith wore, four posters, 2 books, and my bedroom doors are the doors to The TARDIS." He listed with a smile. "What about you?"

"Four sonics, the scarf, a model of K-9, 3D glasses, a fez, a bow tie and braces, three posters, eight button badges, a TARDIS dress, 2 books, and my collection of Doctor Who themed jewellery including a TARDIS necklace and fez earrings." She told him. She really liked Rythian, they got on well. She took out a pen. "Pass me your hand." She asked him.

Rythian let her take his hand and with a pen write something on it. When he looked it was her phone number. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as she stood up to leave.

"Defiantly!"


End file.
